No Need
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: 'It was a disease and a cure all wrapped into one, it was a thing of happy endings. Sasuke didn't believe in happy endings, not anymore.' Oneshot


**Hi yall! :)**

**I have been super busy for the past few weeks (I think it's been like 3...?) and I haven't had any time to write whatsoever! So far I've already had around 12 tests and over at least 60 homework assignments! It's crazy! I had to do a Spanish essay, and let me tell you, I suck at Spanish! :P**

**So anyways... let's just say I haven't had much time to write. I literally go to bed at around 12pm and 2am and then wake up at 5am and go to school! So when I'm not at school or doing homework I'm catching up on sleep.**

**It's exhausting. -.-'**

**\/**

**And thus is the reason I am giving you this one shot instead of giving you a chapter to one of my stories. (I just don't have any time!)**

**So since I've explained and bored you with my daily life here are two random facts:**

**My friend dared me to hug my school bus thinking I wouldn't do it, and guess what? I did! TWICE! Take that bitch! ;)**

**And…**

**I called my cat an angry dinosaur... she bit my nose. -.-' But then! I did it again the next day and she didn't do anything... were improving! ;)**

**Anyways...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Love; it was such a small word -only four letters really- and it could be used in many different settings. It could bring out both the best in people and the worst. It was a disease and a cure all wrapped into one, it was a thing of happy endings.<p>

Sasuke didn't believe in happy endings, not anymore.

So it was to be expected when Sasuke said he was not fond of love, after all love meant bonds and bonds only brought pain (it was kind of a given when it came to Sasuke). All in all love was not a very welcome thing when it came to Sasuke.

At. All.

The love of friendship was not welcome -the goofy grins and teasing remarks from the people who gave this love only reminded him of how he had once been.

The love from a lover was a horrifying thought; a lover would mean someone seeing him in a vulnerable state -defenseless (and he didn't _do _defenseless, he made _other _people defenseless).

The love a Sensei carries for his student was laughable –why would someone who was training a mere _child_ to be a killer and a weapon of his/her village care enough to approach said student with more than guidance if not only out of pity and/or shame?

The love that comradeship brought was enough to put a scowl on his face –comradeship was created when you cared enough to work with your team instead of alone, it was based on trust and the idea that said comrades would have your back without question. It. Was. Not. Welcome.

Friendship, love, fondness and comradeship… it all made you weak, and Sasuke couldn't be weak, he had to be strong.

So he didn't need the people he had once taken school with, conversed with and laughed with, they along with their foolish 'friendships' could go to hell for all he cared. And he certainly didn't need the love from a lover, –it was funny now that he thought about it, how the word 'love' was always accompanied by pink or red- he would be vulnerable to _no one_.

The love of a sensei was hardly worth his time, he wanted to learn to be powerful and deadly, not create an insignificant bond that was only created out of -masked smiles and unwanted hands ruffling hair that was already defying gravity- pity and obligation.

And the love of comrades? Well he didn't need that either –not the challenging gleam in sky blue eyes nor the insults shouted from a grinning mouth stretching whiskered cheeks so much it _had_ to hurt. His so called 'comrades' were weak and useless, he had no need for them or the pathetic way they kept following him around and giving him those 'kicked puppy looks'. He had no need for people like them. None whatsoever. In fact, he had no need for any of them, he was just fine on his own; because, he was Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha needed no one.

No one at all.

* * *

><p><strong>The part that I'm most proud of, 'It was a disease and a cure all wrapped into one, it was a thing of happy endings. Sasuke didn't believe in happy endings, not anymore.'<strong>

**Don't know why I'm so proud of those sentences it just sounds **_**right**_** to me.**

**Anyways...**

**You may notice that it was kinda jumbled and almost as if Sasuke was trying to convince himself that he didn't need anyone and that was intentional. I tried hinting towards Sasuke thinking back on Team 7, **

**(for example: –it was funny now that he thought about it, how the word 'love' was always accompanied by pink or red-**

**-masked smiles and unwanted hands ruffling hair that was already defying gravity-**

**–not the challenging gleam in sky blue eyes nor the insults shouted from a grinning mouth stretching whiskered cheeks so much it **_**had**_** to hurt.)**

**Soooo I would appreciate it if you would review and tell me if you got that or if I need to be clearer! :)**

**…**

**So please review and tell me so i can improve!**

**P.S**

**This is the amazing ness that is Itachi!**

**/.\**


End file.
